


Impatience

by shipfiction



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:04:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipfiction/pseuds/shipfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis calls Niall while he's in the middle of fucking himself with his toy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Impatience

Niall lay back against the couch, trying to tune out completely, pretend he isn’t where he is now; he uses his mind to disappear, down the hallway, to Louis’ room, where he’d much rather be. He’d much rather be lying with Louis, their legs tangled as Louis’ hips rut up, searching for the friction he needs, his lips parting with a gasp once he finds it with Niall’s hands roaming his body, and-

 

“Niall? Niall!” It’s Zayn’s voice, and Niall’s eyes fly open, his bright blue eyes taking a moment to focus on Zayn’s figure, across the room where Harry also sat, looking up at the blonde from his phone for the first time this entire night.

 

“Hmm?”

 

“You moaned Louis’ name.” Harry offered, blunt, before letting his eyes fall back to his phone. Harry had been short with him for a while now, though Niall wasn’t sure why. Niall’s cheeks turned a bright shade of red before he shuffled up in his seat, muttering a ‘sorry’. The room fell into an awkward silence before Niall’s phone buzzed in his pocket. Niall startled, shoving his hand in his pocket before pulling out his phone and letting a goofy smile take over his face as Louis’ name flashed across the screen.

 

“Hello?” Niall asked, answering the phone with out a second thought.

“N-Niall, Niall, oh god,” Louis groans, his voice loud and wrecked in Niall’s ear. Niall glances over at the other couch, and Harry’s eyes are glued on his phone, Zayn’s on Niall’s face. “I’m gonna come, oh my god,” Niall’s eyes widen as he shoots up from the couch.

 

“Uh, ‘scuse me,” Niall mutters, walking away from the two other boys, down the hall before shutting himself in the bathroom, trying to ignore the heavy breathing coming from Louis’ end of the line. “Louis?” Niall asks, once the door is locked.

 

“Niall, I c-couldn’t wait for you, I’m so fucking horny, I just—ah, god,” Louis breathes, and Niall listens, letting his hand slip down his torso and to his pants, unbuttoning and shoving them down, along with his boxers, to mid thigh. Niall lets out an involuntary whimper when he takes himself in his hand, his semi-hard cock throbbing, driving him crazy.

 

“Talk to me, baby, what are you doing?” Niall groans, letting go of his dick for a moment to spit in his palm, setting a slow pace for himself, waiting for Louis to continue.

 

“I’m on our bed, mmm,” Niall takes a deep breath, closing his eyes, imagining Louis there, naked, body glistening with sweat, his eyes hooded, dark blue peeking out beneath tan eyelids, hand pumping furiously at his cock, whimpers passing through parted lips, his bicep flexing and relaxing with every lust driven movement. “Remember that dildo Harry got me for my birthday last year?” Louis grunts, and Niall has to bite back a moan.

 

“Y-Yes,”

 

“I’m fucking myself, p-pretending it’s you, pretending it’s your thick cock pounding into m-me, oh shit, Niall, oh god,” Niall whimpers, thrusting into his hand, close, so close, so good. “I’m gonna come, Niall, let me come, please,”

 

“Come for me, Louis, “ Niall says, his voice low, sexy, and it pushes Louis over the edge, white ribbons coating his tanned stomach, a gasp, then a moan, his whole body trembling.

 

“Niall, fuck! Yes, baby, yes, fuck me, fuck me,” Niall thrusts into his fist once more before spilling his own heat over his hand, a bit getting onto the wall, then the floor, Niall’s eyes shut tight as blinding white sparks shoot off behind his eyelids, pleasure striking through his body like a lightning bolt, finishing with a whisper of LouisLouisLouis.

 

The two boys go silent, the only noise being their heavy breathing, before Louis speaks.

 

“Get home so you can fuck me properly.”

**Author's Note:**

> find [this](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/post/30045594274/title-impatience-pairing-nouis-rating-mature) and [me](http://shipfiction.tumblr.com/) on tumblr


End file.
